Outsiders (Katy's Fanfics)
The Outsiders are a pride of lions that live in the Outlands. History The pride was formed sometime after Mohatu banished Oyoch and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. The pride was restored sometime after Simba defeated Scar and banished Zira and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands for worshipping Scar. When Kiara, the young daughter of Simba and Nala, expresses interest in romping the Pride Lands, Simba warns her to stay away from the Outlands, where the Outsider pride dwells. Overhearing the conversation, Zazu flutters up to the king and warns Kiara that nothing inhabits the Outlands but a "bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders." Simba then warns his daughter to never turn her back on them. Upon first meeting him, Kiara takes her father's advice, never turning her back on the stranger. Intrigued by her behavior, Kovu questions her and then mocks her for always following her father's rules. He then boasts that an Outsider is self-reliant and can take care of himself. Not long after their encounter, Zira shows up to defend her son, and Simba jumps up in his daughter's defense. The two have a stand-off conversation, during which Zira laments the poor conditions of the Outlands, where her pride is deprived of food and water. Unsympathetic, Simba reminds her that an Outsider is to be killed if they stray into the Pride Lands. Testing Simba, Zira pushes her son forward, but Simba takes pity on the cub, ordering Zira and Kovu to leave the Pride Lands. Once home again, Zira yells at Kovu for associating with a Pridelander, reminding him that Simba has banished their pride from the Pride Lands for staying loyal to Scar. She then gets a marvelous idea to make an older Kovu woo Kiara in order to gain Simba's trust and then kill him. She then sings "My Lullaby," during which her vengeful pride echoes her murderous intentions. The Outsiders took over a waterhole belonging to Jasiri and her clan and refused to share it. Desperate, Jasiri went to the Pride Lands and asked her friend and Simba's son Kion to help her. Believing that it's just a misunderstanding, Kion agrees to talk to the lions. Kion is Simba's son and leader of the Lion Guard, Zira took him to a cave to talk privately about her knowledge of the Roar of the Elders, as she knew Scar once had it. After the rest of the Outsiders arrive, Zira told Kion that she knew Scar lost the Roar when he used against his fellow lions and attempted to get Kion to side with the Outsiders. She also tells Kion that if it hadn't been for Simba, Scar would still be King. Kion replies that Scar was never the true King, Zira sends her lionesses upon him. Eventually, Jasiri and the rest of the Lion Guard came to Kion's aid and fought off the Outsiders. After being reminded by Bunga that Scar had actually lost the Roar due to using it for evil instead of against other lions, Kion tells Zira that as long as he's around, she isn't welcome in the Pride Lands or Outlands, before using the Roar to blast the Outsiders away to termite mounds.Years later, the plan goes underway, and Nuka and Vitani set fire to the Pride Lands, making way for Kovu to save Kiara and wedge his way into Simba's pride. While the Outsiders wait excitedly for Simba's downfall, Kovu begins to fall in love with Kiara and refuses to kill the king. Sensing Kovu's betrayal, Zira and her pride ambush Simba, leaving him severely wounded. Though Simba escapes, Nuka dies during the attack, leaving Zira in a fury. The vengeful lioness leads her pride into battle against the Pride Landers, and the Outsiders exert well-honed battle strategies and skills. Despite the ferocious tussle, the fight is soon stopped by Kovu and Kiara, who convince Simba to treat the Outsiders as one with the Pridelanders. When Vitani is swayed by Kiara and Kovu's plea for peace, the other Outsiders become disillusioned with Zira by her callous declaration that she'll kill Vitani as well. They turn on Zira and join Simba's side in favor of peace and a better life. After Zira's death, Simba welcomes the Outsiders back into his pride. Once back at Pride Rock, the Outsiders turned Pridelanders witness the union of Kovu and Kiara. They then bow their heads as first Simba and Nala, then Kovu and Kiara stride past and roar out over the kingdom. Members Note: There are no current members of the Outsiders, since this group is extinct. Former Members Zira Main article: Zira (Katy's Fanfics) Zira is the third and last leader of the pride. She is a fully grown lioness with brown fur and a notch on one of her striped ears. Her angular eyes are red. She is the mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, the only child of Thancho and Zapha, and was Scar's most loyal mate and follower during his reign. Zira is manipulative and cruel, claiming lions to be above all other creatures. She believes that lions should rule with an iron fist. Kovu Main article: Kovu (Katy's Fanfics) Kovu is the youngest child and only son of Chumvi and Zira, the half-brother of Nuka, and the younger brother of Vitani. Unlike his mother, Kovu wishes to be friends with the Pride Landers and does not necessarily hold any animosity towards them presently. He backs away from fights, though seemingly does so due to his unwillingness to cause or be involved in trouble. Vitani Main article: Vitani (Katy's Fanfics) Vitani is an adult lioness with gold, brown and cream fur that is a dusty fulvous hue. Her fur is especially long on her head, forming a large tuft that falls towards her muzzle, though it is also considerably long on her cheeks. Her nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Chumvi and Zira, the older sister of Kovu, and the half-sister of Nuka. Nuka Main article: Nuka (Katy's Fanfics) Nuka is an adult lion and the half-brother of Vitani and Kovu. He is the only child of Scar and Zira and the stepson of Chumvi. He is constantly itching for a fight, even if he can't handle the opponent but goes down fairly easy. Nuka also looks to his mother for nearly everything and is very dependant on her. He is somewhat of a coward when more intimidating foes approach him. He is also startled easily. Thancho Main article: Thancho '' '''Thancho' is a lion who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an Outsider. He has scruffy brown fur, red eyes, an a black mane. The second leader of the Outsiders, he obeys his mate without question, choosing not to listen to anyone else's reasoning. He is swift and quick to act, though when taken by surprise, is easily defeated. He is the father of Zira, the grandfather of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, and the great-grandfather of Vita, Kani, Kivu and Katy. Zapha Main article: Zapha Zapha is a lioness who is an Outsider. A nember of the Outsiders, she obeys her mate without question, choosing not to listen to anyone else's reasoning. He is swift and quick to act, though when taken by surprise, is easily defeated. She is the mother of Zira, the grandmother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, and the great-grandmother of Vita, Kani, Kivu and Katy. Ahadi Main article: Ahadi (Katy's Fanfics) Ahadi is the youngest son of Oyoch and Mazola, the younger brother of Thancho, the mate (later widower) of Uru, and the father of Mufasa and Scar. Unlike his parents and brother, Ahadi wishes to be friends with the Pride Landers and does not necessarily hold any animosity towards them presently. He backs away from fights, though seemingly does so due to his unwillingness to cause or be involved in trouble. Oyoch Main article: Oyoch Oyoch is the first leader and founder of the pride. He is a fully grown lion, He is the father of Thancho and Ahadi, the eldest child of the first king and queen of Pride Rock, the paternal grandfather of Mufasa and Scar, and was Mazola's mate. Oyoch is selfish, manipulative and cruel, claiming lions to be above all other creatures. He believes that lions should rule with an iron fist. Mazola Main character: Mazola Mazola is a lioness who is an Outsider. A nember of the Outsiders, she obeys her mate without question, choosing not to listen to anyone else's reasoning. He is swift and quick to act, though when taken by surprise, is easily defeated. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Lion Prides Category:Outsiders Category:Outlanders Category:KatyHartford38 Category:Katy's Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pride Rock Stories Characters Category:Pride Rock Stories Category:Pride Rock Stories Groups